Yoshi
Yoshi is a dinosaur who has a chameleon-like tongue and a large appetite. He can swallow enemies and turn them into eggs. Yoshi is friends with Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. He loves pizza, hamburgers, and ice cream, but mostly fruit. He is actually the second Yoshi to assist and be friends with the Mario brothers. History (Adventures of Yoshi's predecessor) The day he met Mario and his early adventures Yoshi's relationship with Mario began when Mario ended up falling from the sky and onto Yoshi's back in his homeland of Yoshi's Island as Mario narrowly escaped being captured by Kamek, like his brother Luigi had been just some time before. Yoshi brought the little soon-to-be hero to his fellow Yoshi and together, they traveled across the island, defeating all of Kamek's creations when they spotted him or vice versa (including Burt the Bashful, Salvo the Slime, Bigger Boo, Roger the Potted Ghost, Prince Froggy, Naval Piranha, Marching Milde, Hookbill the Koopa, Sluggy the Unshaven, Raphael the Raven, and Tap-Tap the Red Nose), helped baby Mario reunite with his brother and defeat both Kamek and a young Bowser, who organized the kidnapping. Soon, the stork took the infants back into the sky to deliver them to their parents. However, the stork delivered the two to the wrong couple, and was ambushed by Kamek again after picking them up. Once more, Mario narrowly escaped and landed on Yoshi's back once more, this time of Egg Island. They once again fought Kamek's evil creations (including Big Beanie, Count Fang, King Clawdaddy, Furious Fred de Filet, and Punkey the Pokey Prince), rescued Luigi, defeated Kamek and Bowser, as well as an adult Bowser from the future, and the stork took to the air once more and delivered the two infants to the right couple. The Super Happy Tree theft Some time after meeting and bidding farewell to Mario and Luigi, the Super Happy Tree, a magical tree that brought joy and happiness to the Yoshi's living on the Island was stolen by Baby Bowser, plunging the island into sadness. And to top it off, he turned the entire island into a pop-up picture book. However, a batch of Yoshi eggs managed to avoid the effects of the tree's disappearance, and when they hatched, a new generation of Yoshis were born. The young Yoshis then traveled across the island, defeating enemies like the Bone Dragon, a giant Slug, Cloud N. Candy, Inviso, Cloudjin, and Don Bongo until they reached Baby Bowser, defeated him, returned the Super Happy Tree, and broke the spell over Yoshi's Island. Tales of another Yoshi clan Far away from the island where Yoshi and Mario met, on an island called Craft Island, a clan of Yoshis were turned into Wonder Wool by Kamek, but one Yoshi managed to escape this catastrophe and set about freeing his fellow Yoshi. Together, they traveled across Craft Island, defeating foes such as Big Montgomery, Knot-Wing the Koopa, Burt the Bashful, Bunson the Hot Dog, Miss Cluck the Insincere, Naval Piranha, and Snifberg the Unfeeling until they finally reached and defeated Kamek and Baby Bowser. However, Baby Bowser and Kamek soon returned to capture the Sundream Stone, an artifact said to possess the power to make dreams come true. However, the Yoshi's struggled to prevent that from happening. In the struggle, the gems of the Sundream Stone became detached and flew off across Craft Island. The Yoshi's battled their way across the island, defeating foes such as Yarrctopus, The Tin-Can Condor, Burt the Ball, Spike the Piranha, The Shogun of Skewers, The Gator Train, and Mr. Geary until they reached and defeated Kamek and his giant robot and a giant Baby Bowser, they then restored the Sundream Stone and returned to their home. (Birth and adventures of the modern Yoshi) The Seventh Star Child After the infant Mario and Peach landed on Yoshi's Island, they united with fellow infants Donkey Kong, Wario, and Bowser as well as Kamek of the past to defeat an adult Bowser and Kamek from the future, the seventh of the fabled Star Children, a Yoshi, was born. This Yoshi was the one that would later become an ally to the Mario brothers and their future allies. Uniting with Mario When Mario arrived on Dinosaur Land for a vacation, and ended up going on a mission to save Princess Peach, he united with Mario and Luigi and helped them on their quest to save the Princess from the Valley of Bowser and break the spell that Bowser had placed on all the other Yoshi in the land. Quest for the Power Stars One day, Princess Peach invited Mario to her castle to have some cake, but Mario, along with Luigi and a now adult Wario were declared missing and word spread that the Power Stars had gone missing from the castle. Feeling that Bowser was behind this, Yoshi raced to the castle and found the place abandoned. However, he soon found and rescued Mario, Luigi, and Wario from their imprisonment and joined them in their quest to recover all 120 Power Stars, defeat Bowser, and save Princess Peach. The Jewelry Land Safari After Mario returned from his vacation on Isle Delfino, Yoshi joined him on his quest to save Jewelry Land from Bowser, who divided the land into a light and dark half, and also kidnapped the ruler of the land, King Fret and his son Prince Pine. Saving the cosmos Soon, in a parallel world, Mario was on a mission to stop Bowser from using the Power Stars to create his own galaxy. Ultimately, Mario, Rosalina, and Yoshi managed to defeat the evil Koopa King and save the cosmos. Relationships Emerl, Gmerl & Donkey Kong Trivia *In the series, Power Rangers Data Squad, Yoshi is a Genetic Prehistoric Dinosaur in his dino origin, known as Experiment 715 and the first appearance of the 7-Series. *Yoshi will meet Barney in Team Robot in Barney's Great Adventure & see him again in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space. Gallery Yoshi (Lion Guard Mark).png|Yoshi with his Lion Guard Mark super_yoshi_by_deltar_02.jpg|Super Yoshi 3. Green Data Squad Ranger.png|Yoshi as the Green Data Squad Ranger VGM's Yoshi Poster.png Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Mario's allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Barney's Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Males Category:Videogame Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Power Rangers Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Important Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Speedsters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Titular Heroes Category:Predators Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Selfless characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Archenemy Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Fighters Category:Nature Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:In-Love Characters Category:Role Models Category:Pets Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Legendary heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bond Creators Category:Kids Category:Green Characters Category:Rainbow Forces Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:A Character with a big appetite Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Heroic Creations Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Super Mario Bros Z characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies